Our Reality
by Devil's Core
Summary: V&L paring, after the events of TemenNiGru, Vergil is out to haunt lady “Did you really think you could escape from me, Mary?”He whispered.R&RI can take flaming, bring it!


Disclaimer:I dun own Devil May Cry©Capcom , I would've been rich and not writing this story.I modified Evanesence's Imaginary …Enjoy!

The modified song technically belongs to me right?I dun know but ask permission if you want to use it.

"blah" talking

_blah _ lyrics

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

By: Devil´s Core

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_-I linger to the nothing  
of alert echoed screaming/monsters calling my name  
let me go_

A young woman ran around in the large castle, her red boots echoed through out the walls along with wails or demons roaming after her.Briefly turning around, the bullets impaled all the way through rotten flesh, smashing it into pieces.Some of the demons infront of her threw their weapons, dodging them and used them to ladder her up in the air and shoot with more accuracy in series of acrobats.Landing on the ground with grace, reaching for the rocket launcher, blasted the demons infront of her and keept moving.A Hell pride, grabbed hold of her wrist from behind, wrenching it from its decayed grasps, she kicked the creature right in the chest.Keeping her pace and shooting, each one seemed to be replaced by two more

_-where the wind will whisper to me  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

She started to remember the stories her father would tell her, it was a fairy tale, a mere story, but when she discovered her father killed her mother, she started the hunt.The events with the trash-talking, gunslinging young man is a part of history now and many more demons would base their actions with this episode and try to rule the human world once again.

_-In the field of drowned out flowers  
And screaming pain or lullabys  
lieing inside here for hours  
And watch the crimson sky fly over me_

Sky blue eyes watched the crimson sky above the looming cathedral ruins underneath its splendor, he would smirk everytime he called the demons upon her in his own amusement.Crouching under the red moon above him, staring at her atempts to escape his grasp, it was her own demise that put her in the place, she showed up at one of her father's library and interupted his reading but after what happened in Temen-Ni-Gru, he got out of Hell and searched for those angry Mismatched eyes, and admired that pink scar across her nose, with innocence she looked divine, in his eyes.

_-don't say I don't know  
with this rampant chaos - our reality  
i know well what lies beyond the dieing enemies  
the nightmare I built my own world to escape_

Many of the Devil Hunters she came to thought of her as a "bothersome human woman whom doesn't know what she's getting into".Even under that tower appearing out ofnowhere she thought she would get assistance, but she was wrong everbodu didn't even come out of their houses nor did they do anything to help the situation.Naturally she was looking for her father and the Devil that accompanied him, it was the other way around.She had her revenge but she was taken-a-back when she meet the devil.She never thought she could perish and destroy all of the demons but she never figured running away from one.Turning around, guns in hand and loaded, the demons have disappeared from sight, her breathing was ragged, relaxing a bit she stored her guns away.She felt an unknown force push her against the cold pillars, she knew from the start she could'd run from him, but she never gave up with out a fight.

_-Swallowed up in the sound of their screaming  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming  
My goddess of imaginary light_

The silver haired man dodged most of her kicks and punches.Tired she grabbed the rocket launcher, Kalina Ann her savior and mother, and shot a round a the man infront of her.dodging it completely.And pushing her against the pillar again but with much more force, pinning his body against hers.Body heat lead up to the woman cheeks as she felt his breath upon her neck.Her breathing became elaborated and her heart was pounding aganist her chest.Demon cries filled the air once more, it was like music to his ears, she tried to move out of his grip but her aplied more pressure of his body opposed to hers.

_-In the field of drowned out flowers  
And screaming pain or lullabys  
lieing inside here for hours  
And watch the crimson sky fly over me_

"Did you really think you could escape from me, Mary?"He whispered seductively into her ear, hot breath in her ear made her blush and try to worm out of his clutchs. "You atempts are futile, What made you think you could destroy all Demonic creatures?Was it your father's acts?"

She growed at the mention of her father, and looked away from his gazing steel blue eyes, her eyes could see emotions like no other person can, and his was…she held a lump in her throat.A new found adrenaline pumped her blood.

"Unhand me, Devil"

"You are in no position to give me orders, Human"He laid his cheek against hers, her breathing regulated, something that possesed her from time ago, something bottled up, was unleashed thatt very moment.Her hands unconsciously wrapped around her neck, they looked into each others eyes.Her body wasn't resoning with her mind, she screamed at herself for such betrayal.'_What am I doing!'_

His lips crushed upon hers in a passionate and rough kiss, he tasted the sweetness of her tongue touching his.None of them were able to hear, the demon cries and rain pouring down, getting wet wasn't their concern, this kiss was like an eternity neather wanted to stop.

ººººººººººººººº

What do you guys think, if you like it Review, if not Dante will cry

Dante:I don't cry, Devils Never Cry

Lady:Really?

Dante: >> i'm warning you


End file.
